Interleukin-2 (IL-2) is a cytokine that induces proliferation of antigen-activated T cells and stimulates natural killer (NK) cells. The biological activity of IL-2 is mediated through a multi-subunit IL-2 receptor complex (IL-2R) of three polypeptide subunits that span the cell membrane: p55 (IL-2Rα, the alpha subunit, also known as CD25 in humans), p75 (IL-2Rβ, the beta subunit, also known as CD122 in humans) and p64 (IL-2Rγ, the gamma subunit, also known as CD132 in humans). T cell response to IL-2 depends on a variety of factors, including: (1) the concentration of IL-2; (2) the number of IL-2R molecules on the cell surface; and (3) the number of IL-2R occupied by IL-2 (i.e., the affinity of the binding interaction between IL-2 and IL-2R (Smith, “Cell Growth Signal Transduction is Quantal” In Receptor Activation by Antigens, Cytokines, Hormones, and Growth Factors 766:263-271, 1995)). The IL-2:IL-2R complex is internalized upon ligand binding and the different components undergo differential sorting. IL-2Rα is recycled to the cell surface, while IL-2 associated with the IL-2:IL-2Rβγ complex is routed to the lysosome and degraded. When administered as an intravenous (i.v.) bolus, IL-2 has a rapid systemic clearance (an initial clearance phase with a half-life of 12.9 minutes followed by a slower clearance phase with a half-life of 85 minutes) (Konrad et al., Cancer Res. 50:2009-2017, 1990).